The measurement of fluid flow in a full conduit is necessary for modern automation of manufacturing plants, as well as for precisely measuring the quantity of flow passing a point such as in the custody transfer of process liquids. The present invention relates to an improved sensor for measuring the average velocity of fluid flow in a conduit by simultaneously sensing the velocity of flow at a number of locations within the conduit and averaging the sensed velocities so that a true flow rate can be determined even though the flow profiles may vary.